


I'm a lost soul (I was once told)

by Ishtar_Ara_Serpens



Category: Chinese Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Consensual Underage Sex, Death allows Harry to do anything, Death appears occasionally, Harry Potter Raises Tom Riddle, Huli Jing Harry Potter, Kitsune Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Nine Tailed Fox Harry Potter, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Underage Sex, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), cuz animal instincts i guess, implied chinese cultivation, not quite japanese but not quite chinese folklore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishtar_Ara_Serpens/pseuds/Ishtar_Ara_Serpens
Summary: Fate is lost and always changingSo, hold your head and keep on walkingThrough the sun rise and the cold nightsIn which Hadrian's revenge list includes living well with his equal. As the divine nine tailed fox, he raises him with hopes that Tom would turn out better.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	I'm a lost soul (I was once told)

Under editing again. It will be posted when I’m not busy with pre-SPM schoolwork. Tbh I just don’t want anyone to read my bad writing lol I apologise


End file.
